wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Lady Fairlyna Silverton
Fairlyna "Silverton", commonly called Lady Silver by those close to her, is a ruthless trader and smuggler from Stormwind. Her attire makes her appear richer than most and her way with words and people is to be feared by those who displease her. A member of The Lionheart Company, she can often be found at the Pig and Whistle overseeing trade between dealers within the Black Market. Character History Recalling her old job in a tavern before she became a Death Knight, Fairlyna decided to travel to Stormwind. Visiting the Pig and Whistle, simply to reminisce, she was handed a letter from a man named Jeth, offering her a place in The Lionheart Company. Not quite sure what else to do, Fairlyna accepted the offer and joined the family, in which she would eventually become a trusted and significant figure. Collapse of the Lionhearts After some time, the death of Jeth was staged and Fairlyna, along with everyone else, believed he was truly gone. Slowly, members of the Company left, either to avoid capture or start an honest life, so Fairlyna left the city and made home in Theramore under the name of Silvia Lynahart, where she kept a watchful eye on the Black Market of Stormwind. Return of the Lionhearts Almost content with her new life in Theramore, Fairlyna still missed the thrill and bounty from the company's dealings. A year had passed since Jeth died when Fairlyna received unexpected news: Jeth was alive. In utmost confusion, she packed her belongings and took the first ship headed for Stormwind. Knowing exactly where to find the Lionheart, she went to the Pig and Whistle and unwilling to take no for an answer, rejoined the company where she used her influence within the Black Market to aid the Company's return to glory. The Parting of Ways Many months passed as Fairlyna contributed to the financial success of the Company. However, quite unexpectedly, Jeth announced he would retire from his life of crime with the Company and sail west to Kalimdor with his son, Falrick. The Underbosses of the Company were also in no fit state to run the Company, and so it was disbanded; The members were released from service and all trades were discontinued. After all his estates were in order, Jeth gave Fairlyna an offer: To join him and his son in their journey to Kalimdor. With little else left in Stormwind, Fairlyna accepted the offer and has now left the city, perhaps for the final time. Physical Description Fairlyna is slightly above average height for a human. The wrinkles on her skin reveal her somewhere between sixty and seventy years of age. Her finely woven black robe is an indication of her wealth and the sword at her side seems to be made for show rather than combat, a fact reinforced by the undamaged state of the weapon. Her eyes, when not covered, betray her Death Knight status, though her voice carries less of the echo heard in other Death Knights. Personality To most, Fairlyna appears callous and cruel, which to an extent she clearly is. The desire for romance and love has not been felt within her since her death and she'd sooner kill a man for his money than bed him. Weaknesses Fairlyna, being a Death Knight, is by no means a weak person. In fact, her major weakness lies within her ploy to fool those around her into thinking she is. Around the city, she wears a simple cloth robe and carries a sword that looks more for decoration than combat. Covering the glow of her eyes are a pair of Ruby Shades, making appear not a Death Knight, but a simple old lady. This disguise serves her purpose of making those she speaks with on business terms less anxious, but if a heavily armored thug or highly skilled assassin were to jump her, she would have a tough time. Trivia - The name she has ever kept is 'Fairlyna'. The Silverton bloodline does not exist, or at least, she is not part of it, and the title of Lady holds no merit. Category:Archived Characters